¿Regalos? ¿Para quien?
by Sonia Redfox
Summary: Todo estaba listo; los arreglos, la emoción y demás...hasta que el maestro de nuestro gremio hizo un anuncio. ¿Que les pasara a nuestras parejas favoritas? Ok mal resumen
1. Introduccion

_23 de Diciembre 21:15 hs_

Ahh… "esa" fecha se acercaba de nuevo. Las calles blancas, las personas comprando regalos y dulces, el espíritu en el aire… pero a nadie le importa eso. Lo importante era lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar en nuestro gremio favorito de todo Fiore ¡Fairy Tail!

Todo el mundo estaba sumamente emocionado por las fiestas que estaban tan próximas, habían decorado con todo tipo de cosas, ¡Incluso habían traído un árbol gigantesco! (El cual todos se preguntaban como paso por la puerta) Pero aun así la mayoría trataba de tener buen espíritu y animo…

Aprovechando todo ese gozo y ese espíritu, el maestro de dicho gremio se paró en el centro del escenario y comenzó a llamar la atención de todos pues tenía un anuncio que hacer y era ahora o nunca

–Escuchen bien niños este año ha sido no solo muy activo, sino que muy importante para todos nosotros ya que es la primera Navidad que pasamos todos juntos desde que volvimos de Tenroujima y desde que ganamos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Sé que para muchos de nosotros es como si esos años no hubiesen pasado y que los que nos esperaron aquí pasaron largas noches y días, pero para eso estamos preparando todo ¡Para la felicidad de este año y los que están por venir!- todo el mundo no pudo evitar emocionarse por las palabras tan sabias que habían escuchado –Bueno, dejando de lado el discurso conmovedor y algo cursi, iré a la razón verdadera del anuncio que estoy dando. Y es… ¡Un intercambio de regalos!-

Todos pasaron de la emoción a la confusión

–Disculpe maestro pero ¿De qué intercambio de regalos habla?-

–Gracias por preguntar Wendy. Estoy hablando de que cuando mañana toquen las doce y sea al fin Navidad todos deberán entregarle un regalo a alguien más del gremio, pero para ser algo más piadoso, la persona a la que le den un regalo no será al azar. Pueden decidirla ustedes, pero hay una condición, tiene que ser del sexo opuesto. Si quieren darle un regalo a alguien más, claro que podrán, pero el otro es estrictamente obligatorio. Además para confirmar que lo hicieron, todos me dirán a quien le dieron un regalo y esa persona deberá confirmarlo-

– ¿Y que se supone que haremos si no damos ese regalo?- dijo el mago de hielo algo molesto

–Pues… para todo aquel que llegue a no hacer dicha actividad, tengo preparado un castigo supremo en el cual pueden pasarles cosas terribles, en todo sentido.- contesto el tercer/sexto maestro dando por terminado el anuncio y bajando del escenario viendo algo divertido las expresiones de todos.

Y así fue como nuestro querido gremio paso de la alegría, a la emoción, para seguir con la confusión y quedarse con la molestia y el nerviosismo. Pues aunque muchas mujeres estaban algo confusas pero contentas con el anuncio, la mitad de los hombres estaban muy molestos.

Sin saber nada de lo que ocurría, el nieto de dicho maestro se adentró en el edificio pues acababa de volver de una misión, se detuvo un segundo en la entrada al ver el estado de todos sus compañeros y antes de siquiera preguntar qué era lo que ocurría vio en el suelo una nota arrugada, seguramente del viejo, en la cual explicaba todo sobre la actividad, lo leyó y por primera vez en su vida deseo huir de allí

– _Carajo, esto va a estar feo-_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

 _Ok quizás esta no es la mejor forma de comenzar un fic, pero es que desde que empezó este mes no deja de rondar por mi cabeza y sinceramente es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Además es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y estoy algo nerviosa porque me salga con algo de OC  
Bueno, esto se tratara de distintas parejas y tengo en mente 5 parejas hasta el momento, ósea 5 capítulos. Tal vez se me ocurran más en estos días, no se xD.  
Díganme que les pareció hasta ahora y no se preocupen por cuando comienzo a publicar los capítulos, el primero (el cual será NaLu) lo verán dentro de unos minutos y el resto los publicare tan rápido como me sea posible :D_

 _Bueno eso es todo, los veo en el otro capítulo!_


	2. Navidad de Fuego (Nalu)

_24 de Diciembre. 10:30 hs_

Mientras que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando toda la felicidad de las personas y el aire navideño invadía todo Fiore, la mitad de nuestro gremio se encontraba en un estado deprimente. La razón de esto no era solo por el hecho de que su maestro había hecho el anuncio acerca de darse regalos obligatorios (lo cual es mentira porque era la razón de todo su problema) sino que ya era víspera de Navidad ¡¿De dónde se suponía que debían sacar todos un regalo horas antes del evento?! Algunos simplemente no querían tomarle importancia pero el hecho de pensar en uno de los castigos de Makarov para los que no lo cumplan los ponían más que nerviosos. Y eso era algo que el peli-rosa no entendía ¿Por qué rayos todo el mundo se ponía así? Solo era un regalo. Sonrió y volteo dirigiéndose a la barra donde estaba la mayor de los Strauss a la cual miro por unos segundos.

El maestro dijo que debía darle un regalo a una chica, nunca dijo a cuál.

–Oye Mira ¿Qué te gustaría-

–No voy a aceptar un regalo de ti Natsu- dijo la peli-blanca antes de que él pudiese terminar la frase y siguió diciendo –Sinceramente me alagas al querer darme un regalo a mí pero el maestro lo dijo, es para compensar lo de San Valentín ¿No crees que deberías dárselo a alguien más?

El Dragon Slayer solo suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Podría darle algo a Levy o a Erza, pero por la mirada que le había dado anteriormente la peli-branca sabía que no le sería tan sencillo evadir el objetivo al cual se refería.

Salió del gremio y comenzó a pensar que podría darle. Quizás el traje con un cisne que había visto anteriormente, no ya se lo había dado una vez a Erza. Algo de pescado, tal vez a ella le gustase pero Happy se sentiría ofendido por darle pescado a alguien más. Una bufanda igual que Juvia, era un asco tejiendo así que mejor no. Tal vez una chaqueta larga nueva o unas ojotas nuevas ¿Acaso eso no sería más para sí mismo…?

Maldijo a Happy en ese momento por no estar a su lado, ni siquiera podía pedirle a nadie más que lo ayudase.

Llego a ver a Gray a lo lejos caminado. NO. Ni de broma le pediría ayuda, se dio vuelta y observo desde la entrada quienes estaban en el gremio Jet, Droy, Wakaba, Macao y algunos otros, no, ellos eran unos inútiles en el amor… esperen ¡¿Qué?!

¡Ellos solo eran amigos…! ¿Lo eran verdad? ¡Pero claro! Si, habían pasado cosas pero eso no quería decir que la amaba ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces porque demonios estaba tan nervioso?

Dejando de lado la conversación consigo mismo, comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad algo iba a haber que le gustase, incluso con suerte se cruzaría con alguna de las chicas y lo ayudaría. Pero mientras caminaba comenzó a pensar el por qué le era tan difícil elegir algo para la rubia, ya le había hecho regalos muchas veces a muchas chicas como a Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana ¡A todas! A Lucy también le había hecho regalos antes, pero desde que la estúpida de su cabeza comenzó a pensar e imaginar de más, no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente ¡Tenía que haber algo que le gustase! Y que no fuese caro, aun quería comer cuando se terminasen las fiestas.

* * *

Vio por última vez aquel plato de comida, tan bello, tan elegante ¡Se veía delicioso! Incluso podría decir que comenzaba a salirle brillos, luego dejo aparto la el libro de cocina y vio el que debía ser el mismo plato pero medio quemado, muy desprolijo y que no le daba exactamente ganas de comerlo.

Suspiro por centésima vez.

Llevaba cocinando todo el día y aunque había hecho bastante comida quería hace un poco más ya que al Dragon Slayer no se lo conocía exactamente por comer poco y ella si iba a dar un regalo lo haría bien, además no es que fuese mala en la cocina, lo que pasaba era que conociendo a cierta maga del Take Over, la cual llegaría a obligar a todos los que "Shippeaba*" en el gremio con tal de que se acerquen un poco más entre sí, le ponía algo nerviosa, pues eso significaba que Natsu iba a regalarle algo en estas fechas.

Aunque aún seguía estando algo confundida sobre exactamente que sentía sobre el peli-rosa, se había dado cuenta de lo quería y mucho, si tuviese una pequeña señal de su parte de que era correspondida podría decir hasta que lo amaba.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse en extremo al notar que ruta habían tomado sus pensamientos y tratando de despejarse un poco se enfocó nuevamente en aquella comida que le había salido tan mal. Vio que le faltaban varios ingredientes sí es que quería seguir cocinando, luego miro la hora y noto que faltaban aun 2 horas para que la fiesta. Así que tomo un abrigo, sus guantes y salió a comprar total aun le quedaba algo de tiempo.

* * *

 _24 de diciembre 23:45 hs._

En el gremio la fiesta había empezado hacia algunas horas. Con decoraciones por todos lados, gente emocionada al estar reunida y varias peleas de por medio era una celebración digna de Fairy Tail.

Y en estos momentos mientras que algunos salían para preparar los fuegos artificiales y otros se preparaban para verlos, el Dragon Slayer protagonista de el fic de hoy estaba bastante desilusionado, entre tantas peleas, tantos saludos a todos los de otros gremios que venían a saludar y tantos regaños del maestro para que no arruine las decoraciones, casi no había probado un bocado.

Y como todo el alboroto de los fuegos artificiales tenía embobado a la mayoría y en las mesas aún quedaba bastante comida Natsu tuvo intención de escabullirse y comenzar a comer, desgraciadamente sus planes fueron arruinados por cierta rubia que lo descubrió y lo llevo arrastrándolo desde el brazo hacia afuera. Escucho a su estómago gruñir con demasiada fuerza.

– _Tranquilo pequeño, en un rato más nos vamos a tragar hasta a Mavis– se dijo acariciando su estomago_

Luego de varios momentos estando esperando con Lucy noto que ella no había soltado su brazo, se hubiera quejado pero no era nada molesto, incluso era muy agradable, y la maga celestial no pensaba muy diferente.

Ella había estado bastante nerviosa sobre cómo podría acercarse un poco más. Y aunque habían estado bastante tiempo juntos desde que la fiesta comenzó, no era diferente a lo que pasaban en un día común y eso la había desilusionado un poco, pero el hecho de poder estar sujeta tanto tiempo a su brazo y él sin quejarse ni un poco la había alegrado.

Comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y todo el mundo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, eran mucho más grandes de lo que siempre habían sido e iluminaban todo el cielo con muchos tipos de colores brillantes.

–¡Genial! Esta vez sí que se lucieron- dijo él totalmente embobado con las grandes luces

Ella volteo a ver su rostro un momento, una de las razones por la que le gustaba Natsu era porque no era exactamente feo, eso y porque era el único hombre en su vida que había visto que el pelo rosa le quedara jodidamente bien.

Luego de que esas grandes luces fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes y más pequeñas, todo el mundo comenzó a dar sus regalos. Algunos entre parejas, otros más bien de compromiso etc. Cuando el hijo de Igneel se dio cuenta de esto hizo que Lucy lo soltara para ver mejor dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras que la mencionada no podía evitar estar ansiosa y por alguna razón sentía que estaba en medio de un Shojo.

–Toma Lucy, tu regalo- dijo Natsu sacando de su bolsillo un esqueleto de pescado dejando algo confundida a la maga –Oh, espera esto no es- guardándolo por alguna razón en su bolsillo y sacando del otro un brazalete dorado –Este sí es, ¡Feliz Navidad Lucy!- con la mejor sonrisa que pudo

La chica simplemente se quedó embobada mirándolo. Era un brazalete totalmente dorado con unos dijes de gato, unos de estrella y unos cuantos corazones. Era simple pero hermoso. En cuanto reacciono, se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda y vio como le quedaba a la perfección.

Ella quería agradecerle y decirle sobre el regalo que le tenía preparado, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Gray había sido empujado por Juvia, váyase a saber porque, haciendo que este y el mago que le había dado dicho regalo chocasen muy duramente provocando una nueva pelea en la cual habían arrastrado a cada uno que estaba a su paso como Gajeel, Max e incluso el pobre de Romeo.

~*~*~*~*~*10 Minutos después y una Erza molesta~*~*~*~*~*

Lucy solo se dedicó a esperar al mago de fuego, el cual se dirigía hacia ella con un enorme chichón resaltando sobre su cabeza.

–Oye Lucy quería preguntarte ¿Dónde está mi regalo?- dijo con toda naturalidad y antes de que ella siquiera dijera algo el continuo –Espero que no digas que se lo darás a alguien más porque no sería justo ¿Entiendes?

Y la maga solo pudo reír, Natsu a veces era demasiado… Natsu

–No, claro que no. Lo que sucede es que esta en mi casa, pero podemos ir cuando quieras para que lo veas.-

El Dragon Slayer se dedicó a mirarla fijamente durante unos segundos, luego con un ligero sonrojo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia casa de la chica tirando de su mano como lo había hecho ella anteriormente. Al principio estaba algo confundido, pero luego la frase "en mi casa" resonó en su cabeza y llego a una conclusión completamente diferente de la real, pero si ella quería intentarlo el aceptaría con gusto.

Ella se había dado cuenta de lo que el ahora pervertido Natsu pensaba y aunque estuvo a punto de golpearlo o gritarle por pensar en esas cosas, lo dejo con la ilusión, además si ellos dos llegasen a progresar quizás esa idea no sería tan imposible.

.

.

.

* * *

*Shippear: Para los que no saben, esto es cuando ves a dos personajes/parejas y te gustaría que estén juntos. Ej: NatsuxEvagreen (?)

 _Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente estaba muy nerviosa de subirlo  
Es mi primer Nalu y lo estuve editando una y otra vez hasta que me quedo lo mejor que pude. Tal vez debí meterle más romance pero quería más que nada enfocarme en el humor, con eso se me hace más fácil cuando soy nueva con una pareja/personaje._

 _Y bueno… ¿Merezco un dulce?... ¿Un abrazo?... ¿Un tomatazo? Díganme lo que piensen en los comentarios, sean sinceros pues me ayudarían mucho a progresar TTwTT_

 _Bueno, eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo creo que será o Gale o Gruvia ya veré, y lo publicare el Lunes así que los espero  
Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
